Izrael Myers
Izrael Jonas Myers (born Izrael Jonas Miller) is a former cyber criminal, son of heroes Warren Miller and Nicole Miller and was a member of the Arsenals. Growing up as the son of two pro heroes, Izrael turned out to be technologically gifted, especially in the field of computer science, but his powers were inactive and thought to be powerless. After the death of Warren and Nicole at the hands of Steel, Izrael became a cyber criminal with his partner Oliver Toms but quickly reformed and helped the Arsenals against Jonathan Harvey, becoming their hacker for their missions. However, when the Arsenals and other heroes were drawn into an arena pitted against villains, Izrael's super strength manifested when he saved Lyra Evans from an Eliminator with one punch. Izrael then fought his parents's killer, finally defeating him and avenging his parents. Seeing his potential, Ultra decided to train Izrael to control and use his strength. Leaving the Arsenals, he promised that he would return one day and did so when he helped Sebastian Harper against the Brotherhood. History * Superhuman physiology: '''Originally with inactive powers, Izrael's capabilities were no greater than an average human of his conditioning. However, Izrael was revealed to be able to perform various inhuman feats. Having grown up essentially his entire life with these hidden powers have allowed him to store up energy in greater quantities and metabolize it into his body with greater efficiency; this combined with the training from Ultra allows him to use them with far greater control and an equally greater levels of raw power compared to other superhumans. Overall, Izrael is an incredibly powerful being, with his teacher Ultra even stating that he may even be stronger than he is; making him one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. ** '''Super Strength: '''Izrael is shown to exhibit enormous feats of strength. Although Izrael physically exerted himself when fighting Steel, with his attacks unable to harm the villain, Izrael was eventually able to overpower and launch his opponent with enough force to create an impact crater in solid rock with the strike alone, in a sudden rush of adrenaline. This alone proves that he has surpassed his father and mother's strength, and is easily stronger than Nathan Schmidt. ** '''Accelerated healing factor: '''Izrael's body heals much faster and more efficiently than a normal human. His wounds from being attacked were completely gone without a trace afterwards, which he covered up by isolating himself to avoid speculation of any kind. ** '''Flight: '''Izrael is able to manipulate his own gravitational field to generate thrust and propel himself through the air at tremendous supersonic-speeds, much faster than he can travel by foot. As such, he was able to fly in order to punch the Eliminator in the face. ** '''Super leaping: Izrael is able to jump several stories in a single bound without having to fly. ** '''Nigh-Invulnerability: '''Izrael is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come into contact with his skin. He is immune to most forms of extreme punishment and is able to take far more damage than any normal human, however his exact limits are unknown as he is still figuring out his powers. ** '''Super speed: '''Izrael possesses the ability to move at super-sonic speeds, both through flight and on foot, essentially making him "faster than a speeding bullet". While faster than his father and mother, Izrael is not as fast as speed demons like Marcus Allen, and Ryan Harper. ** '''Super stamina: '''Izrael can run, fight or fly for long periods of time, without getting tired. Abilities * '''Genius-level intellect/Great business acumen/Leader: '''Izrael was regarded as a child prodigy, as at age 7, he was engineering computers and hacking websites. Although his specialty is computers, Izrael has demonstrated knowledge of other scientific subjects such as mathematics, mechanical engineering, physics, chemistry and biology. He later leaves this subject when he activates his powers. * '''Hand-to-hand combatant: '''Izrael has received some self-defense training from Ultra, making him capable protecting himself when the situation demands it. * '''Computer specialist/Master computer hacker: '''Izrael is a highly skilled computer specialist and hacker. He has been able to recover valuable information for the Arsenals on people, locations, and other things; Izrael has demonstrated the ability to hack into high-grade security data banks of places like the Brotherhood's base. Izrael's skills are considered to be at the highest level as he was widely regarded and respected by Jonathan Harvey and Malcolm Dark.